


Nancy Drew Villains' Support Group

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the culprits from Nancy's past cases start support group meetings discussing Nancy causing their downfalls in this radio drama. Warning: Massive spoiler alerts for several games. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nancy Drew Villains' Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> See also http://nd-herinteractiveheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/47602538319/submitted-by-the-blog-creator-edit-on-6162013

SOUND: A key unlocks a door. The door swings open. A flick is heard, then an electrical buzzing of long, fluorescent light bulbs. Someone walks into the room.  
Lisa: OK... So, where is everybody?  
SOUND: More footsteps.  
Rentaro: Hello? Is this the Villains' Support Group?  
Lisa: Yeah. Who are you?  
Rentaro: I'm Rentaro! Who are you?  
Lisa: I'm Lisa Ostrum. What are you here for?  
Rentaro: I, uh, well, I scared a bunch of people away from my ex-girlfriend's ryokan by making a robot ghost.  
Lisa: That's it? Seriously?  
Rentaro: Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing, now that I say it out loud. What about you?  
Lisa: I would've gotten away with stealing a massive diamond, if it weren't for Nancy Drew.  
Rentaro: Nancy Drew stopped you, too? I guess that's why we all have this new support group.  
SOUND: Two pairs of footsteps.  
Shorty: Hey, y'all. I brought the food.  
Brenda: Food? Who needs food when we need to discuss Nancy Drew? This is why we're here, isn't it?  
Rentaro: I'm asking everyone: Why are you here for the Villains' Support Group? What did Nancy do to get you here? Wow. I sound like Nancy!  
Shorty: I tried to steal some stolen gold.  
Brenda: I'm not the villain! Nancy is. She's the one that set that fire! She's not as much of a little-miss-perfect as everyone says.  
Rentaro: I'm not very good of a villain, even though I'm here. Takae-san was the one that forced me to go here. Nancy's actually pretty cool.  
Brenda: You're actually sticking up for that little twit? Really? Too much more of that, and I think we need to kick you out of this group.  
Shorty: Now, isn't it a bit early to think of kicking people out? Why don't we have some of my lamb ragout?  
SOUND: More footsteps.  
Anja: This is the Villains' Support Group, ja?  
Lisa: Another girl! Yes! What are you in for?  
Anja: I was about ruin my ex by pretending to be a legendary monster.  
Lisa: Ooh, the revenge type. And, I'm sensing a strong-female-type? I think we'll be good friends. So, it looks like a few people may be late, but let's start anyway.


End file.
